


One Fragile Love

by waccharimasu



Series: marshmallow indulgents [2]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murder, Psychological Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, bittersweet fluff, reader is gender neutral!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: You were afraid,Afraid of being ended up like those who were killed by the hands of your Akudama lover, innocent souls who fled this world with just a swing of a knife.But, he promised that he would never hurt you, yet still he wants to see you as initial goal, being colored in his favorite color. But, a rather fragile feeling, changes the path of this unlikely linked fate.All you can do now, is to endure...
Relationships: Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Reader
Series: marshmallow indulgents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003851
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	One Fragile Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, another songfic~ This time, it was "Kowareyasuki" or "Fragile Love" by Guilty Kiss from Aqours! The lyrics are just.... fanfic-worthy and I can totally see Cutthroat in this! 
> 
> another reason is that I want to explore more of Cutthroat's personality and basically making me get used on writing him lol
> 
> Enjoy!

— _**I'll always** **protect you** , _____. No matter what, I would never hurt you. Besides, you're mine now, right?_

A rather horrid memory to remember. He did made his promise to not try hurting you, trying to hold back from seeing the red-colored substance that's beneath your skin. He channels to people instead, imagining it is you whom he hurt.

Yes, you were afraid. Afraid of being hurt, to feel the pain that you seen people that goes through his torture-killing. You cannot really say no to him, you don't want to end up like them, so you made a deal with the devil with your soul on the line. 

This human embodiment of a demon, yet pristine-white like an angel, surely makes you cannot sleep well every night, worrying that you might not wake up tomorrow. He's surely like a demon, clutches onto you like an endless nightmare.

But, an odd part by your heart, slowly accepts him into your life. He was a mere human too, seeking what's life meaning to him, even though the method he used is rather sadistic. You don't want to love him, you want to escape from his embrace and maybe run away from Kansai.

That said odd part of your heart, said otherwise.

* * *

"Look, _____! Look what I made for you!" the white-haired young man exclaims in enthusiasm

He shoves a drawing paper, drawn in red marker. You gave him that not long ago, so that he won't wander off the streets of Kansai and killing people. He draws of a cityscape, and for a young man like him, he drew really well. Your lips tugged into a smile, seeing the art he made for you.

"It's so good... I don't know that you can draw something too," you praises him

He stretches his long arms and taken you into an embrace. He was higher than you, so it's easy for him to scoop you into his arms on whatever position you two were. You squeaks, the paper on your hand almost slipped away. He is surely on a good mood too.

"I think it's really beautiful... your smile is..." he mutters, making you looking up

"I-I..." you stutters on what you're about to say

The Akudama just looks back at you, his mixture of purple and pink eyes twinkles. "It's okay. You're with me, you can tell me anything."

That's the exact problem. You were like a tiny mouse that were captured by a cat, fearing of someday it would bare its claws and rips your body into pieces. You were running out of options of what you should say to him, but you can only do one thing.

A **_lie_**. And that way, you could **_endure_** with these tremendous mental torture. Yes, that's the only way.

"No, it's nothing. You just hugged me suddenly, I got surprised..." you answers, circling your arms to his body as you returning his embrace

"Ahaha, you really are cute, _____!" he muses, as he snuggles to the top of your hair, lightly chuckles at the words he just said

Well, he is friendlier and lovable than you thought— _if_ he wasn't in his serial killer mode. The image of him being that, caused everything looked differently throughout your life. It making you doesn't want to be in this nightmare again and again, wanting to escape to a rather quiet place where you will not worry of your own soul being gambled to a bunch of demons that is following you.

— _Why don't you **show me** what **your heart** truly desired, _____? You know that you loved me, right?!_

_— To a person who killed my family... I would never..._

_— Ha, you said that but **your eyes looks like it's about to cry**! What poor thing you are, _____._

The way he looms over you like a shadow, the way his pinkish purple eyes glows in the dim light, with bloodlust and pity. He then crouches to you who are sprawled on the floor, smiling contently. You batted your eyes close, when he reaches his hand and cupping your stained in blood cheek. That gesture is surely odd, for someone who literally were on a killing spree earlier.

— _Pity, yet so precious. Such **fragile thing**_ _. I might spare you._

_— I love you, _____. Be happy since I get to say that after a long time._

Yes, that three words were as fragile as glass, and that promise can be broken if it used a wrong approach. That mindset was repeated over and over in your mind, so that _wrong decision_ would not happen.

You were in his arms again, this time on top of the bed. He is surely loves to cuddle you, your warmth made him in comfort. The white-haired Akudama's height made an advantage of him being the big spoon, enclosing you to his body—like a blanket would do.

"It **make my chest hurts** sometimes... that you always **hesitates** on everything... You know that I'm dislikes it."

He's right for a reason. Ever since you were together with him, it always you who were hesitated on taking every step. Meanwhile, he was utterly confident. Not once you had ever seen him thinking before taking an action. You honestly don't know what to do about it, you are considering this too—but the things he did are always the opposite of yours.

"I don't know... But, I'll consider it," you mutters sleepily, snuggling to him close

You can feel the Akudama is smiling gently, while resting his head on top of yours. The sleepiness of you two starts to taking over, ignoring the fact that you were sleeping on the same bed with the most wanted man on Kansai. He, a killer who's feared by everyone, taking people's lives like a death angel,

Yet you seen him as a person who protects you with all of his might,

and a _lover_ , to be exact.

Surely, that was _**the truth**_ you had **_discovered_ **in this wretched world.

* * *

"W-What—is... that?!" you shrieks in surprise, suddenly drops to the floor in fear

"Don't ask me, see this for yourself!" the white-haired young man beams in excitement, presenting you to his _art_

The wafting smell of blood, rotting bodies, with a strange accompany of sweet marshmallows, makes you almost throw up everything inside your stomach. Using the blood from people he killed, he made the same cityscape he drew on a paper some days ago, on the walls of an abandoned building.

"W-Why... would you do... this to me..." you mutters

The Akudama kneels down towards you, a gentle smile on his face. "Can I ask for yours too? It would be the perfect finishing touch."

You gasped upon his question, he meant of giving some of the red-colored blood that runs by your veins. You hated of how painful it is when he uses his knives to draw blood from you, making you into a _perfect_ imaginary of his mind.

He moves closer, pinkish purple irises glows in bloodlust, "Oh, come on _____. _**You don't have to endure it anymore**_. Just say that you wanted to, and I would gladly do it."

Once again, you were out of options of what you should do. This is the times where you felt like a predator had pounced on top of you, ready to embrace death entirely. You were trembling, cannot speak words properly.

"Truly, those red flowers would look pretty on you. Why don't you wanna see it yet, hmm?" he asks, bringing the short blade up to your left cheek

You hitches on the sudden cool contact of the metal with your warm cheek. He doesn't even bother with you trembling greatly under the pressure from him.

"Haha, I know that I promised myself to not hurt you, but I guess my curiousity kicks in?" He pushes the knife slowly, and you immediately yelps by the sudden pain

"Oh, what poor sweetheart of mine. You must be afraid of _**the complete opposite side of me**_ ," the sweet and psycho mixture on his voice cooes you, as the tip of the knife begins to redden from the blood that is spurting out

He draws the knife and sees the trickling drops of blood down your cheek. The white-haired Akudama moves closer to you again, and he presses a soft peck to your bloodied left cheek. Some of the drop had smeared his pale lips, and that made him wickedly grins.

"So pretty...! You really are pretty when you were colored in red...!"

Even after that tremendous mental torture you experienced, you still loved him with all of your heart. You were drawn to him, just like a moth that is attracted to a white light. This is the price that you must pay, for letting your heart follows the one it likes, even though it takes form of a killer in white.

This **_fragile love_**. . .

Despite the metaphor, it survives through the color that connects their bond, through countless torture, and many more.

It is odd, as you thought . . .

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that I actually infused the lyrics (translation) of Kowareyasuki to the fic? The bolded words are a part from the lyrics! Probably not on the same order, but you'll get it!
> 
> and yes, I will surely glad to provide you with these bittersweet fluff fics in the near future. It's my specialty, after all! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a kudos and/or comment!
> 
> See you next time! My twitter is @/umeirohane if you're looking for me!


End file.
